Ruby's Knights
by Arctic Greymon
Summary: Ruby's a tactical genius and team JNPR decide that instead of being two teams who may be pitted against each other later on they would rather be one team under Ruby's leadership how will this change things in the future for the 8 beacon students.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby's Knights**

 **Idea originally Black Knights by FunohaMisaki in her Random Rwby Ideas and adopted with her permission.  
Summery: Ruby's a tactical genius and team JNPR decide that instead of being two teams who may be pitted against each other later on they would rather be one team under Ruby's leadership how will this change things in the future for the 8 beacon students**

 **This is my first fanfic so any advice is appreciated to help me out.**

"This is getting ridicules Pyrrha how's your aim with that javelin?" Ruby asked as she glared at the two grimm attacking the group of 8.

"Give me a target and I'll hit it" Pyrrha replied giving her weapon a quick twirl changing it from its short sword form to its javelin.

"Nice answer Yang count to 10 then fire a round over my right shoulder at the Deathstalker. Pyrrha aim 90 degrees up and 45 west count to 5 and throw on 5. Juane, Weiss grab a relic doesn't matter which one" Ruby spoke calmly and with such confidence that the others instantly moved to follow her instructions. Juane ran and grabbed the White Rook piece while Weiss grabbed the Black Bing piece.

Pyrrha following Ruby's instructions aimed counted to five and throw her eyes widened as the Nevermore flew into the path of her javelin which hit it in the eye killing it instantly. She barely had a chance to think on it as she heard a whistling sound that caused her to swing around in time to see a shot from yang fly over Ruby's right shoulder and hit the Deathstalker's tail. Causing it to brake off and slam into its eye killing it as well.

"And people wonder why you're the reigning chess champion in patch sis. You're a tactical genius who can practically predict your enemies moves and counter them flawlessly before they make them." Yang said looking at what her little sister's orders did to the two now disintegrating grimm. Ruby sighed as she reached into one of her hidden pockets and pulled out a cigarette she lit it and calmly turned to the other first years.

"Well we got what we came for let's head back to the cliffs before any more grimm show up." Ruby said as she puffed out a perfect ring of smoke.

"You know that smoking is bad for your health right?" Blake asked holding her nose at the smell of the smoke.

"Yes that's true for most people but my semblance keeps it from negatively affecting my body" Ruby replied as they started walking to the cliffs.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked curiously as they made their way to the cliffs.

"My semblance is speed, it metabolizes liquors like there water and disperses negative effects of cigarettes before they can begin to affect me." Ruby replied Smiling around her cigarette as she lead them across the bridges and to the cliff face.

"Hmmm… I don't think some of us can get up as easily as others can. Yang blast a stair case for you and the others I'll meet you up there" Ruby said as she looked up at the cliff.

"Alright one staircase to Beacon coming right up" Yang replied smirking knowing how Ruby was planning to get up the cliffs.

"Wait how are you getting up Ruby?" Juane asked confused.

"stepback and watch" Ruby said

The others moved back a bit as she put out her cigarette with her heel. Got to a running position and shot strait towards the cliff gaining speed and then up the cliff leaving a trail of rose petals when she reached the top of the cliff and flipped on to the top. The others minus Yang were shocked at what Ruby just did.

"Well are you guys coming or what?" They heard Ruby yell down from the top of the cliff Yang smiled and started blasting stairs for them to climb up. When they reached the top they saw Ruby waiting for them.

"Well that was my morning workout done. Let's go find Ozpin and professor Goodwitch." Ruby said with a smile.

"How did you do that" Weiss asked shocked sure she could probably do the same with her glyphs but not with just pure speed.

"I told you My semblance is speed I wasn't even going at full speed." Ruby replied as they started heading back to Ozpin and Glenda who were gaping as well.

"So what pieces did you eight retrieve?" asked Ozpin quickly recovering from his shock.

"Um... Pyrrha and I got the White Rook piece." Juane replied hold out their piece.

"Same with Nora and I." Ren said showing his piece.

"Me and Blake got the cute little pony." Said Yang Grinning hold up her piece.

"Yang I've told you before the 'cute little pony' is called the Knight piece" Ruby said Yang pouted she liked to call it a pony if only to annoy her sister.

"I see and what about you Ruby what Piece did you get." he asked with interests.

"don't ask me Weiss was the one who picked it." Ruby replied pointing to Weiss who held up the Black King piece.

"ah the black King piece not many people would of chose that one." Ozpin said seeing the knight piece in Weiss's hand.

"Why not isn't the kings the strongest piece right?" Weiss asked confused.

"You must not know or play chess to often to say that. The kings the weakest piece were the Queen is the strongest piece though I do approve your chose in chess pieces." Ruby told the heiress.

"Of course you do sis you play black and _always_ start with your king." Yang said smiling at her sister.

"And you know why to." Ruby said.

"Yes it's because of that motto you say anytime someone asks you why" Yang replied.

"And what motto would that be?" Ozpin asked.

Yang and Ruby smiled at each other before Ruby said the sentence that would become known as her motto from then on.

"If the King doesn't move his subjects won't follow"

Later that day after the 8 first years became teams JNPR and RWBY we find JNPR in their room talking about the events that happened earlier that day.

"So Ruby's smart right? I mean she came up with that plan that took out those two grimm." Juane asked the other members of his team.

"Well Yang did say she's a tactical genius." Ren said.

"Yeah and she was able to tell that my weapon had a javelin form without seeing it before." Pyrrha said.

"plus she's fun to be around." Nora said bouncing on her bed.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Juane asked smiling

"Ask Ozpin to combine our team with team Rwby?" Ren said caching on.

"Under Ruby's over all command?" Pyrrha continued.

"So were all in agreement about this" Juane asked to confirm.

"I don't see any problem." Pyrrha said.

"it's a wise decision." Ren added.

"I got no problem with it." Was Nora's reply.

"we should talk to Ruby first to see if she agrees." Juane said.

"Well you know Ruby better than us and are our leader so I think you should ask for us" Pyrrha said.

"um… ok" Juane said before heading to team RWBY's room across the hall and knocked on their door.

"Yes" Ruby said opening the door.

"um… me and the others were talking and we were wondering how you would feel about combining our teams into one under your overall leadership?" Juane asked a little nervous.

"Ok but are you all sure about doing this?" Ruby asked smiling

"Yes we came to the decision together after all." Juane replied

"alright I'll get my team and we will talk to Ozpin"

10 minutes later both teams were in Ozpin's office explaining the situation to him

"So you 4 want to combine with team RWBY under Ruby's leadership is that right?" Ozpin said

"that's right we figure she's an expert stagiest and we would rather be on her side then against her later on." Juane said speaking for his team who nodded in agreement.

"very well what you've requested is uncommon but not unheard of I'll assign a new dorm room for the eight of you tomorrow and you will need a new team name." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee (when isn't he with his coffee).

"we thought of that Ruby's the strongest so she's the 'queen' so we will be her knights, her black Knights that is" Juane said giving the name that they agreed on earlier.

"a good name" Ozpin said smiling as he started to fill out the paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby's Knights**

 **Some were in an underground bunker a m  
Arc: alright so far so good… hmm? Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm here no reason really, it's not like I killed a character in another fanfic and am now hiding from the wrath of the internet I mean why would I do that…. Moving on I think it's time I got more done on my first story.  
Blake: what's going on.  
Arc: AHH! how did you get in here?!  
Blake: you left the back door unlocked.  
Arc: I don't have a back door in my bunker… So, you want to do the disclaimer?  
Blake: why not Arctic Greymon doesn't own Rwby or any of its characters. Also that back door. (Points to door on the other side of the room)  
Arc: how did I never notice that before? Any way on with the story.**

It was a beautiful morning at beacon academy: the birds were singing, the first morning rays were shining down upon the school and a certain Heiress was just waking up from her slumber on her new bed in her dorm.

"BRRREEEEET" That was until another certain hooded girl blew a whistle in her ear causing Weiss to fall of her bed. "Good morning Black Knights!" Ruby said very cheerfully.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss almost yelled, clearly upset about how Ruby had chosen to wake her up.

"Now that your wake we can officially begin our first order of Business" Ruby said still cheerful as ever.

"What?" Weiss questioned they got her out of bed for that?

"We have to clean and get our stuff together for the staff to move to our new room this afternoon" Yang explained Right new room since they now had double the team members.

"Right we should get on that" Blake said

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless Leader Ruby have begun their first mission, Banzai" Ruby said yelling the last part with her fist in the air.

"Banzai" Yelled Blake and Yang following their leaders example. While Weiss just watched beginning wonder how she got put on this team.

The Four girls started to clean the room repacking the stuff they brought out yesterday before they knew they would be switching rooms. Soon their stuff was repacked in their bags, their beds were made and the room was just as bear as when they found it except for the heap of bags now in the corner waiting to be moved to their new room. Taking out her time table Ruby sat on the bed.

"Ok now that that's settled let's move on to our next mission classes, we have a few classes together today first one is at 9:00. We should get our other teammates and get breakfast now if we don't want to be late." Ruby said looking up from her time table only to see that Weiss only focused on the being late part and was almost running out the door to get to class. "I said we have time for breakfast Weiss."

"Right…" Weiss said embarrassed from almost running strait to class without paying attention to what Ruby said.

Time skip 25 minutes later:

The Black Knights had finished breakfast and were now in their first class which was Grimm studies which is being taught by Professor Port.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as pray. HA HAH…" Said Port trailing off with his laugh as he realised no one else was. " Uhh, and you will to upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

"As I was saying Vale, as well as the other three Kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise Treacherous world. Our planer is absolutely teeming with creatures who would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in Huntsman! Huntresses…" port says winking and clicking his tongue causing Yang to roll her eyes and awkwardly chuckle. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves… from what you ask? Why the Very world!"

"Eyyy-yeah!" Called a random student standing up and pumping a fist in the air causing everyone to stop and look at him. Realising this he quickly sat back down.

"and that is what you are training to become" said Professor Port "But first, a story" causing almost everyone to mentally sigh.

As Port got into his story about himself, Weiss looked at her teammates and saw that Ruby was scribbling on her paper at first Weiss thought that she was taking notes. But then realised that she was doodling a fat stick figure of their Professor, causing Yang to laugh at it. This annoyed Weiss a lot 'seriously? First she wakes me up with a whistle, then she starts falling asleep barely a minute into class and now she's scribbling rude pictures? How is she a chess champion or our leader, she's acting like a child.' She thought, as Port continued his story Ruby continued her behaviour irritating Weiss a bit more with each action.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honourable, A true huntsman must be dependable, A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise! So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked

"I do sir!" Weiss saw this as a chance to try and show ruby how she should act… also because Ruby was getting on her nerves with her behaviour.

"Well then let's find out" said Port as a cage next to him started rattling the Grimm inside "step forward and face your opponent."

A few minutes later Weiss was standing in front of the class wearing her usual clothes on and welding her MADR Myrtenaster, facing the cage.

"Go Weiss!" called Blake

"Fight Well!" grinned Yang

"Represent The Black Knights" cheered Ruby pumping a fist in the air.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss called back, regaining her stance after turning to her 'leader'. Causing Ruby to apologise.

"Alright. Let the match, begin" Called Port using his blunderbuss Axe that he got from its place on the wall earlier to cut the lock on the cage, causing the door to fall off revealing a Boarbatusk.

The Grimm charged as soon as it saw Weiss, which was strait away. Weiss rolled to the side and struck with her Rapier which bounced harmless off its armoured hide. The Grimm stopped and turned back at Weiss slightly more annoyed then anything.

"weren't expecting that were you?" port said from behind Weiss causing her to quickly look at him then back to the Grimm in front of her.

"Hang in there Weiss" Said Ruby trying to show support her teammate. Weiss ignored her and charged the Boarbatusk, who also charged her crashing into her knocking Weiss in the air and got her weapon stuck between its tusks, Weiss who was still holding on to Myrtenaster tried pulling it free.

"A bold, New approach. I like it!" called port

"Come on Weiss!" Called Ruby slightly concerned but confident that Weiss could still win. Unfortunately this caused Weiss to lose focus and look at Ruby to yell at her only to lose hold of her weapon as the Grimm tossed it behind him and knock Weiss to the ground.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked wanting to see how his student would handle this situation.

Weiss look up in time to see the grimm charging her again and managed to jump out of the way just in time. Causing it to hit its head on against the side of the desk knocking it of its feet as Weiss ran to her sword.

"Weiss Let it charge you and use Ice dust and strike it's belly! There's no Armour underneath-" Ruby called before being interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled back feed up with her so called 'leader'

The Boarbatusk started rolling at high speeds towards Weiss who used a glyph to stop it and knock it on its back then another to shoot herself at it sending her sword though its chest killing it.

Port congregated her commenting about how she was a real huntress in training but also noted about her behaviour towards her leader dismissing class he saw her walk off and knew that she would most likely be having 'words' with her leader, who he saw follow her.

In the hall:

"Weiss wait" Ruby called.

"What?" Weiss said still irradiated.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Stated Weiss venting her irritation at the young leader.

"What did I do?" Questioned Ruby.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. You acted like a child for most of the time in the forest and have only continued to do so, I have half a mind to believe that the stunt you pulled off with the Grimm was a fluke."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? I thought we were a team, that we were supposed to work together as a team." Ruby started the gravity of the situation starting to way down on her.

"not a team lead by you, I've studied and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said turning around and taking a breath "Ozpin made a mistake"

Weiss then walked away leaving Ruby their alone at least that's what she thought until she turned around to find Ozpin standing right behind her.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well" said Ozpin stating the obvious.

"Is she Right? Did you make a mistake?" asked Ruby doubting herself for the first time since becoming leader sure she was smart but was she actually fit to lead a team?

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin stated light heatedly.

Weiss walked outside spotting Professor Port by the railing. Professor Port.

"Professor Port" Weiss said gaining his attention.

"Ah, Miss Schnee," Port replied turning around to face her. "And to what do I owe this fine pleasure"

"I-I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"most surely" Port said then seeing the look Weiss had he continued "Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir"

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife."

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of The Knights."

"That's preposterous"

(The rest of this part of the conversation pretty much goes the same way as cannon show so I'm going to be lazy and just tell you to watch it. Switching back to Ruby and Ozpin)

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby

"I mean it's only been one day" stated Ozpin "Ruby, I've made more mistakes then any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?"

"Well I guess not? I don't know, I know I'm a good strategist but that alone isn't enough"

"Your right it's not, but that's not why I made you leader." Ozpin said "Being a leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. But remember team JNPR came to you and made you their leader they believe in you."

"But Weiss doesn't…" Ruby stated looking at her feet "and a team can't function properly without all its members working well together"

"True but have you given her a reason to? Not everyone knows the secrets of a Speed semblance" Ozpin said causing Ruby to look up at him wide eyed. "though it is rare you are not the first person I've seen with a speed semblance Ruby. Just remember if you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby thought on this realising how her behaviour was causing Weiss to act as she did, Ruby still thought that Weiss over reacted but still she could have acted better as well.

"You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby" Ozpin said turning around, then looked back "I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ozpin then walked away and Ruby turned and looked at Weiss who had finished talking to port.

Later Ruby and the rest of the Knights were just about to enter their new dorm.

"This is it, our new dorm" Ruby said as they entered, before them was a lounge area with a L shaped couch and coffee table, there was a place for a TV but they guessed that they would have to provide it themselves. 'Shouldn't be a problem' thought Weiss to the Right was 8 piles of bags full of there things. To the Left was a hall with 5 doors, 2 on the left and right and one at the end. Looking though them all they found that the 2 on the sides were identical bedrooms with 2 beds, wardrobes, bookshelves and desks. the door on the end of the hall was the bathroom.

"Ok who gets what room?" asked Ruby

"Bags bunking with Ren" Stated Nora strait away.

"actually I don't like the idea of sharing my room with a boy" said Weiss.

"Sorry Jaune but I have to agree with Weiss." said Pyrrha.

"Normally I wouldn't mind but I don't think I could handle Jaunes pyjamas sorry." said Yang.

"what's wrong with them?" asked Jaune genially confessed.

"there a onesie" Yang replied

"So?"

"Never mind"

"Ok look Ren, Jaune do you mind bunking together?" Said Ruby to try and stop the arguing before it can go too far.

"That fine with me." said Ren talking for the first time since entering their dorm.

"works fine for me to." Jaune said

"Ok Nora besides Ren who do you want to bunk with?" Ruby asked.

"aww, but I want to bunk with Ren." Said Nora

"But him and Jaune are the only males so it makes sense that they share the same room" Replied Ruby.

"I'll bunk with her" said Pyrrha.

"alright, Nora?"

"Alright" said Nora Pouting

"so who's next?" asked Ruby rubbing her hands together.

"how about who's left just bunk with their partner?" surprisingly this was suggested by Weiss.

"uh, alright Blake, Yang?" Ruby asked

"It does seem efficient" said Blake

"Aright" said Yang

"Alright now that that's settled next is the Rooms" said Ruby then looked at Weiss "what do you think on one the left closest to us?"

"That's fine with me Ruby" replied Weiss going together bags

"Bags closest Right" Called Yang lifting both hers and Blake's bags up and running into their room

"Far Right!" Called Nora as she ran into it with her bags.

"guess that leaves far left for us, ah?" said Jaune

"Right" Ren said picking up his bags

Later we find Ruby and Weiss in their room they had just finished unpacking and were now sitting in awkward silence suddenly Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby I'm sorry, I over reacted today." Said Weiss

"no I'm sorry I could have behaved better." Said Ruby they sat there for a minute. "Weiss what do you know about my Semblance?"

"It's Speed Right?" Weiss said confused about why she was bring this up. "it allows you to run at high speeds."

"True but some Semblances can't be turned off like you Glyphs." Said Ruby "Mine constantly affects me"

"What do you mean?" Asked Weiss

"for me I have to constantly focus on moving at slow speeds in normal everyday life."

"wait wouldn't that mean that you age more quickly?" asked Weiss

"You would think so but no, you see the closer you get to the speed of light the more time deludes. In other words I actually see things faster than a normal person, I also age slower though that part has only kicked in recently. That brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk about"

"What is it?"

"You know how I said that I see things fast then normal people?"

"Yes?" said Weiss

"Well to me. I process things faster than others so in ports lesson I was paying attention. It how I always got good grades back in Signal and mess about. But I'm a leader now so I should act more like one"

"wait you can memorise the whole lesson without trying how is that fair?"

"It's not that I can memorise it, it's that I can just learn a lot faster than others. It's how I'm the chess champion of patch, I can see, process and analyse my opponents moves in record time and from that counter their most next likely move." Said Ruby

"wow, that's a lot to take in"

"I know, Weiss I would appreciate it if you could keep this information to yourself. The only other people who know are my dad, Uncle and Yang. I'll tell the others another time but I would rather not risk being called a geek or freak"

"then why tell me?" asked Weiss

"Because you deserve to know why I acted like I did in class today, I just get bored seeing as I can pretty much learn everything the first few minutes. Also because I'm not too good at making friends I kind of prefer weapons to people their easier to understand, easier to talk to and when you brake one it can be easier to fix."

"That's a lot to take in, but let's make a deal. You focus on being the best leader you can be and I'll focus on being the best partner I can be." Stated Weiss.

"Deal, now it's getting late we should go to bed, night Weiss."

"goodnight Ruby."

 **Arc: Ok finally end of second chapter sorry to make you all wait, anyway I think things are clear for my other story so I think I can leave my bunker. Anyway see you next time Arctic out. Here's the updated chapter I got a Review about some of the mistakes i made with spelling then went back and noticed that there was a lot more. I guess I was in a rush to finish last night.**


End file.
